Seasonings are a must in cooking and seasoning cans are very commonplace in both kitchen and dinning table. One type of the conventional seasoning cans comprises an open can body inside which the seasoning is disposed. A tea spoon or small spoon of other types are used to take a required amount of the seasoning from the can. This is inconvenient in doing cooking, for one must use one hand to hold the can and use the other hand to hold the spoon.
Another type of the conventional seasoning cans comprises a can body with a holed cover for shaking out the seasoning contained therein, such as a salt shaker. This type of seasoning can has a disadvantage that once the seasoning particles bond together to form large blocks due to exposure to a humid environment for some time, it is difficult to shake the seasoning out of the seasoning can.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved seasoning can structure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.